Rose Without Thorns
by Kairimun1988
Summary: This story basically follow what happens to the digidestined after a few tragedies strike. Mainly Takari, but focuses on other characters. Some swearing included. ENJOY! Kari-mun
1. The Problem Spawns

*When you are done with this Takari fanfic ((also a little Tai + Sora, Matt + Mimi, Ken + Yolei, Kiara + Davis)), please remember to R&R. I don't own any of the original characters, but I do own the changes in the characters, and I also own Kiara and Travis. This fanfic was made mainly made of coffee, severe lack of sleep, and WAY too much spare time during spring break. Also, some of the chapters to this fanfic are slightly short, or kinda long, but it's the way it came to mind. Also, I would rate this fanfic as PG, because this can get pretty intense, no, I don't mean in "that" bad way.*  
  
Chapter One: The Problem Spawns  
  
"But I don't want to move away," the young voice of 8 year old T.K. Takaishi whined. "I'm sorry T.K., but I've been transfered to Hong Kong. You'll see your friends again soon," explained Ms.Takaishi as she continued packing. "When?" "..I don't know when T.K,. but maybe in a year we can come back to visit." "One year?! How long are we staying there for?" "..T.K., it's not that bad..." "Mom.... how long are we staying there?.." "...Eight years.." "what?!?!" "T.K., no yelling. My decision is final." "This is no fair! No fair at all!"  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Red-brown tear-filled eyes stare out the window as the Kamiya's head for the airport. "Why do they have to go?" whined 8 year old Kari Kamiya as she looks to her mother for an answer. "Because Ms.Takaishi's job transfered her to Hong Kong," explained Mrs.Kamiya. "Besides," Tai Kamiya began as a way to comfort her, "they'll visit us soon." "But when?" whined Kari. "In one year, but we don't know when they come back for good." Explained her mother. "One year?! That's not fair!" "It isn't our decision, Kari." "..Why not?" "Kari, don't make me tell T.K. to give you a Good-bye noogie," Tai joked as he straightened his goggles. "Besides, maybe we'll all get brought back to the digital world tomorrow and you'll get stuck with him." He began laughing until he got a melted chocolate rice ball shoved in his face, along with Kari's laughing. At the airport 15 minutes later, Mrs.Kamiya and Ms.Takaishi were struggling to separate Kari and T.K. Tai laughs, "Eh, give the two munchkins a minute to say good-bye." "MUNCHKINS?!" yelled the two youngest of the digidestined. Kari smirks devilishly as she tells T.K. practical joke ideas, T.K. agreeing with all of them. "Now boarding, Flight 109. Flight 109, now boarding." Rang out the receptionists voice. "Come on T.K., we have to leave now," said Ms.Takaishi with the sound of sadness in her voice. Sighing sadly, T.K. slowly begins following his mother out to the plane. "I won't ever forget you T.K.! I'll be the first one here when you come back!" Kari yelled to him before he exits, trying not to cry. As they begin boarding, T.K. looks back one last time towards his best friend. Greeted with a sad face, he waves good-bye as she forces a smile and mouths good-bye as she waves back. Little did he know, this would be a event he would never forget.  
  
*okay people, that's the end of chapter number one. R&R, but please, don't flame me badly, I break easily. I'm a fragile package that has a lot of spare time. JKJK, LOL! Continue with the next chapter if it is up, if not, sorry, you'll have to wait* . 


	2. Disaster Strikes

*Now, by the way, chapter two takes place 1 hour after T.K. and Ms.Takaishi leave.*  
  
Chapter Two: Disaster Strikes  
  
"Mom, I'm worried about Kari, she isn't eating, heck, she isn't doing anything!" Tai tells his mother worriedly. "Don't worry Tai, she's only a little depressed, it will pass, don't worry," Mrs.Kamiya tells him, although she is also becoming worried about her daughter. Meanwhile, in her room, Kari cries heavily, depressed from T.K. moving away. "Why did he go.... I just don't understand." She is interrupted by a mysterious voice emitting from her computer: "Do you want him to come back?" Although hesitant, she answers, "W-who?" "Takeru Takaishi," answers the strange voice. "Y-yes.! Of course I want T.K. back." "Then run away, use it as an advantage to bring him back." "But running away isn't smart, or safe either." "Oh but it is, it is the smartest and most safe way to bring someone back." "Th-then can you help me?" "Of course. Anything to help someone in need; just go to the digital world." "How?.. I don't know how to get there." "Use your digivice, hold it up to the computer screen." "O-okay." She begins to shake nervously as she holds it up to the screen. "whoa!" she yells as she is sucked in, but it was unheard by anyone in the house. Now in the digital world, she sits up, wondering who the person was that invited her to run away. With a feeble voice, she manages to say, "I-is anyone there?" A rustle is heard in a nearby bush as a very familiar digimon, that looks like a football with wings ((guess who)), comes out of the bush. "..Kari?" the digimon says, surprised. "P-patamon?" Kari says, just as surprised. Now identified, Patamon walks towards her. "Kari, what are you doing here? Where's T.K.?" "..T.K. moved away... and I'm only here because somebody told me they could help me bring him back.." "Kari, what did this person sound like?" "Like me," said the same voice Kari had heard. Kari and Patamon turn to see a boy with blue hair like TK's, the spiky-like hair style, only with a long pony tail going down the back; forest-green eyes; he basically looked like the older version of T.K. ((His 12 year old picture)); and of course, let us not forget the vampire fangs, mainly because he is a vampire; he's also TK's opposite half, once bonded with him, but separated to keep him from annihilating T.K., this evil version despises T.K. and because of that, hates Kari. "T-T-Travis!" stuttered Patamon, petrified from fear. Kari blinks as she wonders who he is. "Why Kari, I'm T.K., I came back because I missed you." Said the imposter with a sneer. "You're not T.K.!" Kari screamed at him. "And why did you bring me here?!" Travis laughs as he grabs her arm tightly, "I brought you here to destroy you, then destroy T.K." "Let go of me! Patamon help!" Patamon, remembering how T.K. had asked him to watch Kari when he wasn't around, yelled out the only attack he could think of, "Boom bubble!" Travis laughs as he easily hurls Patamon against a tree, who was now beginning to grow too weak. Kari cries as she tries to get to Patamon, but Travis grabs her by the wrists and drags her away. "Kari!" Patamon yells, thinking he broke his promise to T.K. He drags himself over to a nearby transmitter, then sends an E-mail to someone just before fading out.  
  
*Well, there's chapter two, R&R, don't flame, and continue.* 


	3. A Broken Life

Chapter Three: A Broken Life  
  
"Let me go!" Kari kept screaming as Travis dragged her away. "I have no absolute reason to," he said with a evil smirk crossing his face. "Besides," he began, "this IS what you wanted. Soon T.K. will come here looking for you." Bringing her into a dungeon, he locks her in a cell with bars burning to the touch. "W-what are you going to do with me?" Kari said with fear in her voice and eyes. "Whatever it takes to get T.K. here, even if I have to kill you," Travis says menacingly as Kari cowers in fear. "Now. you had better not cry, or I'll just torture you even worse." "T-torture me?" "Yes, torture you," he says as he yanks her back out of the cell by her wrists. "N-no!" she yells as he drags her into a dark room. The other prisoners, all Digimon, cower in fear or try to go to sleep as screams of pain and severe terror emit from the room.  
  
((*Note from Kari-mun* Don't worry reader, he's only torturing her badly, kinda like you see in some movies, no movie names given, of course, but it could get worse. *End author's note*))  
  
**5 years later**  
  
Kari lays on the floor, torn apart emotionally and physically since she was 11, when Travis began ((I'll put this in a nice way)) sexually assaulting her. Prisoner Digimon continue trying to cheer her up everyday. Enjoying a rare moment of peace, she prays that someone will find her soon. At the same time, in the real world, what's left of the digidestined ponder at what ever went wrong. All saddened at the loss of Ken at the hands on darkness and the discovery that the person they have been calling 'Kari', was really Kaira; Kari's opposite half with brown-blonde hair and violet eyes. Luckily, the feeling of loss without Kari had converted Kaira to the 'non-evil' side. "Does T.K. know?" Izzy asks, turning to Yolei. "No, I've heard he isn't aware of any mishap," answers Yolei. Matt thinks out-loud, "But what if Patamon told him?" Genai ((the young one)) walks into the conversation, "Patamon hasn't told him..mostly because T.K. has been.. 'tied up.'" "Tied up?" Tai said questionably. Genai clears his throat as he says, "Yes, he is quite popular in Hong Kong, as a singer." Matt yells with a sound of shock and surprise in his voice, "A singer?!" Izzy narrows his eyes as an anime sweatdrop appears on his head, "There's no need to yell.. just because he probably sounds better." Sora, who has been listening to a CD, "oh, but he does!" Yolei and Mimi nod in agreement. All the guys now have anime style sweatdrops on their heads, "you listen to his music?" Matt and Tai ask, slightly dumbfounded. The three girls nod to the boys' disbelief. Yolei grins lightly, "now that you mention it, he'll be on the TV in about an hour. "TV?!" Matt yells, surprised once again. Mrs.Kamiya then walks in, "by the way, Tai, if you want to call anybody, we have a video-phone now, you can even maybe see them if they have one," she then exits as the phone rings. It's now Izzy's turn to get a anime sweatdrop, "she just gets it and she already gets a call?...." "Yep, that's my mom," Tai says with a slight smirk. "It's for you Matt." Mrs.Kamiya calls in. "Must be my dad," Matt grumbles as he gets up. About 15 seconds later, Matt runs back in with a pale face, "K-Kaira... could you please act like Kari this one last time?." Kaira blinks, "Why?" Matt then gets an extremely large anime sweatdrop, "because T.K. is on the phone looking for Kari.." The room grows deathly silent. "Oh dear god.." they all manage to say. "And he looked a little paranoid.." Matt says with a little worry in his voice. They all then look at Genai, "you said Patamon never told him!" Matt then emits a low sigh, "Patamon could have possibly sent an E-mail.. but something else was wrong too, it looked as if he was in a hospital waiting room." "A HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM?!" they all yell.  
  
*There's chapter 3, sorry if it was a little intense. Hehehe, I'm good at cliffhangers* 


	4. A Heart Torn Twice

*This continues where we all left off last time.*  
  
Chapter 4: A Heart Torn Twice  
  
"T.K.! Why are you at the hospital?!" Matt yelled as he was beginning to panic. T.K.'s image was n the monitor, blinking rapidly, and very silent. "..T.K.?" Matt managed to say, he was obviously very worried. "Mom's dead Matt..." A deathly silence fell over the rooms of the house and on the monitor as T.K. revealed that information. "....T.K....." "It was all my fault Matt..." T.K. stammered, trying to hold in tears. "...T.K... I doubt it was your fault." Matt says, trying to calm him. All the while, T.K. begins crying, "yes it was Matt." "T.K., what do you think you did?" "I know I did it Matt!!" "Okay, okay, what did you do?" "I already told you!" "T.K., you couldn't have killed our mother!" "It was all my fault!" "T.K., tell me what happened." "W-we were coming back to visit when I suddenly got an e-mail, it was from Patamon, so I opened it. Then, I read it...." "Oh..no.." Matt manages to say, looking at Kaira and Tai with a look that says 'dear god help me.' "Is it true Matt? Is she really gone?" A silence hung in the room before Kaira started talking, "I don't think she's gone forever, she wouldn't give up without a fight." T.K. sighs, then wipes a few tears away, "The doctors say I have to go live with you and dad, Matt." Matt forces a smile, "Okay shrimp, I'll tell dad." The brothers say their good-bye's, then Matt turns to Kaira, "..Why did you lie to him? We all know she's gone..." Kaira grinned mischievously, "Now, now, we don't know that."  
  
*well, there's chapter 4, hey, I warned you these chapters would be kinda short* 


	5. Renewed Hope

*This begins where chapter 4 left off, but continues foreword.*  
  
Chapter 5: Renewed Hope  
  
Kaira grinned mischievously, "Now, now, we don't know that." The digidestined look at Kaira with awkward expressions. Tai is the first one to say anything, "Wh-what?" Kaira responds with a grin, "You heard me, Kari may still be alive." The silence in the room deepens. Kaira gains an anime sweatdrop, "..What?"  
  
**5 years later**  
  
*Note from Kari-mun: yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I skip a lot of time.. But hey, it's the way the story "rolls" out. LOL, back to the story.*  
  
T.K. Takaishi, now at the age of 18, sits in the Digital world in a tree, his legs dangling off each side of the branch. Since he felt there was currently no need to look extremely descent, he had grown out his hair slightly, it now reached almost to his shoulders, but at the same time made him very, very cute (or Kawaii if you prefer). Cody sat on the ground near him, sound asleep. T.K. stares at him thinking, he didn't have to come.I know Izzy says he looks up to me like a brother.but why?. He sighs, now bored out of his mind, but something catches his eye. Off in the distance, a bring pink pillar of light shot up from what looked like a cave. or a dungeon. (hint, hint) All he knew is that immense power was emitting from the pillar. "Whoa. THAT was big." Cody sits up with a yawn, "What was big?" T.K. gains a nervous expression, "Umm. nothing Cody. just, go back to sleep." Cody smiles micheviously, which is slightly abnormal, "Why? Did you see someone you like?" T.K. rolled his eyes, trying to amuse the boy, "I don't like anyone, I just thought I saw something." "Oh." Cody said, now tired again. T.K. chuckles slightly, "besides, I'm not interested in anyone.at least not yet." Cody rolls his eyes, "then at least tell me was you saw." "Cody, it was only a big pillar of energy, no need to worry." Cody: " -_-;; T.K., that WOULD in fact be a reason to worry." T.K. suddenly turns his attention in another direction, "hmm.?" Cody looks up at him, "NOW what?" "shh... I think I heard something Cody." "T.K., of course you'd hear something, we're in the digital world!." "ehhh.... Okay, I have to agree with you on that. but I'm being serious!" "You being serious?. well, that's a change." ".ha ha. very funny, Cody." "eh-heh. I was trying to be serious, T.K. ." "Now THAT is normal for you", T.K. said with a smile. "Flattery will get you no where, T.K." T.K. gained anime 'dot-eyes' "but I was being serious!.. anyway. back to what I heard. it sounded like singing." "Singing? Out here?" T.K. draws his attention away again, "there it is again." Cody's eyes widen, "I. heard it too." A light singing could be heard in the distance, the same two short songs were being continuously repeated: "L is the love that I have lost, I is the insanity that I have gained. G is the girl that I was, H is the happiness that I lost. T is my true essence. "  
  
"H is the happiness that once surrounded me, O is the oddity of its exit P is the pressure that is now put on my heart E is the essence beheld by the one I care for most."  
  
And those same songs were repeated over and over again. Cody listens, almost enthralled, "it sounds. like an angel is singing." T.K. smiles "we don't exactly know what an angel sounds like, so we shouldn't judge the person or thing singing just by the voice." Cody smiles, "but I know one thing for sure, the voice is heavenly," at that, T.K. sighs, "we should wait and see who or what it is before saying hello or giving compliments first." Cody rolls his eyes with a light groan, "I know that. I'm young, not stupid."  
  
**Want to know who this mysterious singer is? Well then, wait for the next chapter (hopefully longer) to find out who. And btw, R&R please, no flaming, I damage easily.** 


	6. The Invitation

**::yawn:: Too lazy today to make a long Author note. Just read. BTW, this just continues from chapter 5**  
  
Chapter 6: The Invitation  
  
Cody looks around them, but to their avail, the singing stops. "Hmm." T.K. said with a sigh, "I guess we'll have to try again another day." "Yeah. I guess you're right. perhaps tomorrow we'll even discover who it was singing." Cody said with a yawn. T.K. chuckled lightly, "Cody, it may not be a 'who', but more like a 'what'." T.K. laughed again as he jumped down, "c'mon, Genai said that he had a surprise for everyone." Cody began following T.K. slowly, only pausing to try to see if he could hear anymore singing. When he couldn't hear anything, he quickly followed T.K. back to the portal.  
  
Meanwhile, in a hidden area of the digital world, there was much chattering. "Are the rumors true? Is it really her?"  
  
"I dunno Gazimon."  
  
"I think it's just another trap sent to destroy us."  
  
"You mean from Travis? I heard that he got annihilated by the Queen of Light."  
  
"I don't believe it at all. How could that weakling be the queen?"  
  
"You never know. There are other rumors that the Queen of Darkness is her sister."  
  
"Yeah, and I also heard that the Queen of Darkness is also the Grim Reaper of the humans and other digimon."  
  
"Her?! The Grim Reaper?! Ha! I doubt it!"  
  
"Hey, you know that large pillar of light that appeared outside the area?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"It appeared at the dungeon of Darkness, y'know, where Travis was." "You think his ex-partner Kiara finally decided to destroy him?" "Naw, I heard that those two were real close." "Ha! I doubt it. I think he was controlling her and she finally decided to snap."  
  
The chattering stops as a Pegasusmon approaches. "I heard all the chatter.what nonsense."  
  
A small Koromon piped up, "But what about Mistress K--" The small digimon was hushed by the Pegasusmon. "She is fine, she's just tired. Do any of you know if they got the invitation yet?"  
  
Now a Meramon spoke up, "Genai is going to discuss it with them. But why did you wish for them not to now about her?"  
  
"Because," Pegasusmon began, "T.K. wouldn't need to be told. he'll recognize her right off the bat."  
  
The Gazimon asked the Pegasusmon a question with a serious look on his face, "Is it true you used to be his partner?" Pegasusmon only stood there for a moment, then walked off.  
  
Back in the real/human world, at a public auditorium where they often met, the digidestined sat anxiously waiting for the 'surprise' from Genai. "Where is he?" whined Mimi, "I'm missing a hair appointment for this, it better be good."  
  
"Mimi, don't worry, normally when Genai tells us that he has something to show or tell us, it's important." Matt explained. Yolei groaned lightly, "Knowing our luck, we have another 'quest' to do." Izzy was keeping his laptop off to the side so Genai could appear without Izzy having to go off whatever website he was on. The other digidestined were watching T.K. worriedly, since when Kaira's true identity was discovered, he became sad and depressed, and almost like he was empty. Sora whispered to Tai, "Do you think he's going to be alright?" Tai whispered back, "I think so, he's been doing fine so far. Yolei's actually the one I've been worrying about. Her mother told me that she hears her crying in her room every night." Joe nodded, "Her mother actually thought she was sick, so she asked me to do a check-up. she's still very depressed, and from the looks of it, she's been starving herself." The Digidestined were about to continue as Genai appeared, "Well, long time no see Digidestined." Izzy, now anxious to know what the new news is, "Okay okay, what is the 'important surprise' supposed to be?"  
  
Genai laughed lightly, "Calm down Izzy, I was getting to that. We have received an invitation from the Queen of Light. From what the invitation says, she is going to 'resurrect what we lost', which I have no clue what THAT means." Izzy typed a bit on his laptop, then spoke up, "From what I just found out, it means that she would resurrect people and/or digimon that have died or been deleted." Genai nodded, then smiled at T.K. and Yolei, "And before I forget, the invitation specifically said she'd bring back Ken and Patamon, including Ken's brother Sam, and Cody's father." Yolei turned a pale white, "What. did you. Just say?." A very familiar voice spoke up, "Well actually, I was never really dead in the first place, but, eh, no biggy." The digidestined looked around, alarmed at the new voice, when Yolei looked at the stage and her eyes widened, "Oh. my.god.."  
  
**Teehee, end of chapter 6, R&R, no flaming. If the next chapters are up, READ ON! If not, "be patient young grasshopper." LOL.** 


	7. May Kindness Return

**Whoo-hoo! New Chapter! And here I thought I'd only go 3 chapters. ::shrugs:: no biggy. BTW, this has 2 chapters on one page, since one is kinda short**  
  
Chapter 7: May Kindness Stay  
  
Yolei stared wide-eyed at the stage, "A-A..g-ghost!!!!!!!" The person on the stage took a dive into a pile of fold-up chairs, "Yolei! Don't do that! That scared me half to death!" The Digidestined looked to the pile of chairs only to see a person climbing out the pile of chairs with chin- length blue hair and violet eyes. Davis stared at the figure, shocked, "K-K- Ken?!" The figure rubs his ears with his hands, "Owww. man, at this rate, I'm gonna lose my hearing at an early age. And yeah, it's me." Yolei stared wide-eyed at him for a few more seconds, then finally passed out. Ken blinked a few times before he went over. After poking her a few times in the arm she woke back up and hugged him tightly, "KEN!!!!!!!!!!" Ken winced slightly, "Yolei. you just yelled right into my ear." "Yeah Yolei, give the guy some air." Yolei let Ken go with a sigh, only for Ken to be hugged by Davis, "Yo! It's really you!" Ken gained a anime sweatdrop, but smiled lightly at his friend, "Calm down Davis, besides, we gotta get going." Matt blinked, "What do you mean 'we'?" Ken laughed lightly, "I'm your escort to go see the Queen of Light." T.K., who was still sitting near a corner, spoke with bitterness and anger in his voice, "I have a question, if this so-called Queen can bring back all of those people, why wasn't Kari mentioned in the list?!" Matt and Tai looked at him, "T.K., maybe she can't bring Kari back for some reason." Ken shook his head with a laugh, "Didn't you ever listen to Kaira?" Davis blinked, "How do you know about Kaira?" Ken laughed again, "I should know, I'm related to both Kaira and Kari, not biologically, but spirit-wise." Izzy blinked this time, "'Spirit-wise'? what do you mean by that?" Another voice answered his question, "He means our spirits aren't related, but don't worry Tai, you're still related." At the end of the sentence, Kaira appeared sitting on the stage in an all black outfit with a crown that has the crest of Darkness encrusted into it. Tai lets out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. and hey! What's with the costume?" "Tai, this isn't a costume, I'm in my transformed state. I AM the Queen of Darkness after all. And by the way, if Kari had died, I would have known, since I'm the Grim Reaper." Davis got pale in the face, then mumbled, "It figures, I like someone, and she turns out to be the Grim Reaper." Ken got an anime sweatdrop, "Umm.. yeah.. Shall we go now?"  
  
**Eh, forget what I said about 2 chapters. Teehee, keep reading if the next chapter is up R&R** 


	8. Karimun: Ahah! No peeking! Ya gotta read...

**Okay peoples, this is chapter 8, but I don't give the chapter title until a certain part in the chapter, since the title gives the surprise away. Also, the language gets a little rougher in this chapter. You have been warned, turn away if you must or want to. BTW, I swear, that vulgar part near the end is never mentioned again.**  
  
At the Digidestined's destination, there was such commotion that everything seemed upside-down. "Common everyone, get ready for the guests, and the queen mustn't know at all!" Shouted one of the Genai look-a likes. Pegasusmon ran up to one, "I have arranged that she will be in the bathes until they arrive, and she will answer the door when they knock; the front door of course, not the bath door. Oh yeah, remember to have someone nearby. I have an odd feeling someone out of the group may faint at the sight of her." Pegasusmon chuckled lightly at that thought. The look-a like chuckled as well, "Which do you mean? T.K. for just recognizing her, or Davis for thinking she's beautiful? Actually, she may faint as well. heh, knowing our luck, all of them will faint." They both laughed a little more then went back to preparing for the guests.  
  
About ¾ of the way there, Davis began getting bored and began repeatedly saying, "Are we there yet?" Everyone, obviously not in the mood, said, "Shut up Davis!" Davis gained an anime sweatdrop and decided to shut up. Davis chuckled lightly to himself at the sight of Yolei walking by Ken talking to him, "Just like the old days." "You say something Davis?" Davis turned only to see T.K. looking at him with a quirked up eyebrow, "No TB, I didn't say anything." Kaira rolled her eyes to this, "Davis, let's pray for your sake Kari's not there. She'd most likely throw you off Mount Fuji for calling her friend those names." :Naw," T.K. began with a chuckle, "Kari's not that kind of person, she'd most likely just ask Tai to do it." Then all of a sudden, T.K. was knocked head over heals backwards onto the ground behind him, ".Oww." T.K. pushed what had knocked him over off; it was Wormmon. The little green caterpillar-like digimon looked up at T.K. and spoke with his usual low yet gravely voice, "Oh, sorry T.K., I was suspecting Ken to be-oh! Ken!" He smiled as he jumped up into Ken's arms. Still smiling he looked around at everyone, "It looks like you brought everyone Ken. Pegasusmon is stalling the 'surprise'." "Okay Wormmon, that's good to hear." Ken smiled gently at his Digimon. T.K. blinked a few times until what was just said got taken in, "Wait a second. Did you just say Pegasusmon?!" Wormmon covered his mouth, "Oops, I guess I accidentally let the Gatomon out of the bag again." They all then just began talking about everyday things like the Digiworld news, Digiworld weather, and what's been happening in the Digital World. About 1 mile away from their destination, a small ringing began. Everyone began looking around, but Ken chuckled lightly, "It's my cell phone." Then Ken took out his phone with a laugh, "Hello?" He began listening to the person at the other end and his face went pale.  
  
"Ken, Travis is headed your way."  
  
"What?! Why is he coming this way?!"  
  
"We really don't know, we sent Pegasusmon to help you, but we don't know how much he can help."  
  
"Did he go after her?" "I think she may have ran, we're trying to trace her on the map, but so far no luck."  
  
"I know she's terrified of him, but it's not normal for her to run." "Wait a second. the tracer found her. Oh no."  
  
"Hoolio. what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, any second now, she's going to show up near you. and Travis is following her."  
  
Ken just stood there for a few seconds, a shocked and scared expression on his face, ".Hoolio! Do you know how much he scares her?! He could just ouch her shoulder and she'd jump into orbit!"  
  
"I know that! Butt no one could keep up with her! She seemed to be in a hurry. Is T.K. there as well?"  
  
"Yes, of course T.K. is here, what about it?"  
  
"..Get out of there! Travis wants to re-combine with T.K. so he can become stronger!"  
  
"Maybe that's why she's coming this way." The line disconnected before another word could be spoken. That's when T.K. fell to his knees crying out in pain and covering his ears with his hands. "It's so powerful. it feels like my head is going to explode!" Ken looked over at him with a terrified expression, "Ohh no. He's opening your mind forcefully to join with you."  
  
"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" A girls voice yelled, just as a form appeared behind T.K. and placed her hands on his ears; "Mind Fog! " the figure yelled as her hands began to glow a pale pink. T.K. slowly calmed down and shook his head, "What the." T.K turned only to meet face to face with a young girl at about the age of 18. The girl looked almost exactly like Kaira only more gentle; with chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders; and had reddish-brown eyes. She had jewels on her forehead that was made to look like the crest of light; she was wearing a short white dress that ended at her knees with long sleeves; and white high heels that have straps that wrap around her ankles. T.K. stared at her for a few moments before slowly saying, "Kari.?"  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kari Returns  
  
"It took you long enough to get here, Kari." Ken said looking at her with a look of agitation. "Oh hush, Ken. I'm not in the mood for your lectures. You know, you should rather be protecting everyone standing around you, not worrying about what Travis's next move is!" Kari shouted at him. "Look who's talking, you were rushing to get away from Travis." Ken said, still not moving from the spot he was standing. Moving away from T.K., pinks sparks began emitting from her, "I WAS GETTING HERE TO PROTECT MY BEST FRIEND DAMNIT!" At that, Ken was knocked flat off his feet. Yolei glared at Kari, obviously angry now, "You had no right to do that! I doubt you're the real Kari! Even Kiara, that vampire we fought, was nicer than you!" Kari stood there for a minute looking into Yolei's eyes, "Perhaps you should know, that I was that person for 7 years!" Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry. The digidestined just stood there, shocked out of their wits. Ken stood there looking down at her before he went over and gently patted her back, "Calm down. I know you're scared." he tried to say it as soothingly as possible. She looked right at him, pure anger and hatred in her voice, "He sexually assaulted me every night for 10 years straight Damnit! He only used to whip you until you bled, and that was heaven compared to what I went through. and you were only stuck there for 5 years." "Kari, calm down, your friends are here, there's nothing to be scared of." from the look on his face, he was filled with a lot of fear and hatred, but also sadness too. "I hate him. I hate him for ever daring to trick me. I hate him for making me try to destroy my friends. I hate him for corrupting me. AND I HATE HIM FOR LOOKING LIKE T.K.!" She went back to crying as Ken began walking away to think. T.K. looked to the ground, wishing he could destroy Travis for ever doing those things to his best friend. As his eyes moved along the ground, he noticed what looked like a small pool of darkness forming under Kari, ".What the?." Ken stopped to look at T.K. Blinking, he followed his gaze to the darkness forming under Kari, "Oh my.Kari! Move!" Before she could even ask why, what looked like black vines wrapped around her arms, waist, throat, and legs, lifting her high up into the air. "HELP!!!" was all she could say in the current situation. "Hehehe, No one can help you now my little pet," A voice very familiar to Kari said. "Oh n-no." she stuttered as she trembled.  
  
**Sorry sorry about the vulgar language. forgive me. LOL, anyway as I said, that certain part will never be mentioned again.hopefully. And, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the voice is. Kari's attack she used on T.K should be trade-marked =P ** 


	9. The Past and The Present

**Oye, LOL, anyway, here's chapter 9. The most you'll see know is a 'damnit' here and there. Sorry kids, anyone below 13 should leave, this is marked PG-13 after all. Also, sorry sorry for swearing peoples.**  
  
Chapter 9: The Past and The Present  
  
Two fingers slowly traced her jaw as she hung up in the air by the dark vines, "Now, now my little pet, didn't you miss me?" the form behind her asked with a sneer. "As much as a horse loves the flies that bug it all day," Kari responded with a light chuckle. A few seconds after, she felt a sharp stinging in her cheek, along with a growl from the figure, "You'd best keep your mouth shut, unless you want your friends to die." "You rotten piece of scum.Oww!" another sharp stinging joined the other as she was slapped in the face again. "Don't you know it's not nice to slap a lady?" Ken laughed from the ground as a blue aura surrounded his body; his hair looking as if being lifted by a upward draft; his eyes were glowing faintly; as he slowly rose up from the ground and near the figure. "Don't you ever learn, Travis?" The digidestined were left on the ground, staring up in shock and awe. Izzy looked more fascinated then anything, "Whoa. now THAT is prodigious." Ken grinned as he put something in Kari's hand, then smirked at Travis. "Bye, have a nice trip, see you next fall." Travis laughed as he sent another vine up, which grabbed Ken by the throat. Travis grinned slyly, "vines of darkness I order you plummet him into the ground, then shock him until all his life his gone." Kari's eyes widened "no. No!" she screamed as he was being dragged down to the ground. Ken closed his eyes, bracing for the pain, but the pain never came. "Wha.?" Ken looked around wide-eyed. "Vines of Darkness! Release my brother and my sister!" T.K. looked were Kaira was standing, and saw her surrounded in a black aura. "Travis! You will not use my own techniques against me!" Then she looked to T.K., "Get ready to catch Kari.but stay away from Travis." T.K. nodded his approval, and got ready to run. "Vines! I said Release!" At that, the vines quickly released them and retreated back into the ground. Ken only fell from a few feet, so he got up without a problem. T.K. slid across the ground, like a baseball player trying to get to a base, as he caught Kari. "Hehehe.peek-a-boo T.K., look above you." T.K. looked up only to be face to face with Travis, but before he could react, Kari put a finger on Travis's forehead, "Lightning Teleport!" At that, Travis just completely disappeared. Completely out of shock, T.K. passed out right then and there.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"C'mon T.K.! we're gonna be late!"  
  
A 2 year old T.K. looked up at his older brother, Matt. "But Matt, why do I have to go? They won't like me!"  
  
"Yes they will T.K., trust me." T.K. sighs as he's walked out the door and down the hall. Matt looked down at his brother with a groan, "Besides, mom says we have to, it's one of her old friends from school or something like that." Their mom spoke up with a laugh, "In fact, I was best friends with her in school, she has two children now. Matt, you may like her son, he likes soccer and a bunch of other sports. T.K., her little girl is your age, but don't get too rough with her, okay?" T.K. nodded with a smile, "Okay mommy." They stopped in front of a door not far from their own apartment, and Mrs.Ishida rang the door bell. T.K. pulled on his mom's shirt, "Mommy, is Kamiya their last name?" Matt answered instead, "Yep shrimp, people put their last names by or on their door so everyone knows who they are." T.K. blinked a few times, "Oh." A little boys voice rang out from inside the apartment, "Coming!" The door opened, but from Mrs.Ishida's view, it looked like it opened by itself. Then she felt a tug at the bottom of her shirt. As she looked down, the first thing she saw was a large amount of brown hair. "Umm, are you my moms friend?" Lifting up his head, Mrs.Ishida saw it was a little boy. The little boy looked at Matt, "Hi, I guess you're Matt, my name's Tai." Then he looked downward and smiles at T.K., "And you must be T.K." Mrs.Ishida laughed lightly, "I guess your mom already told you all about us." A woman with her hair tied back into a ponytail stepped into the doorway, "I see you've already met Tai." T.K. blinked, "Mommy, is that Mrs.Kamiya?" Mrs.Ishida smiled, "Yes T.K., it is." Mrs.Ishida smiled once again, "Now, where is that little angel of yours?" Tai grinned lightly, "There are no angels in the house, but Kari's here." Mrs.Kamiya looked down at her son, "Tai, be nice." T.K. smiled up at Mrs.Kamiya, "Where is.umm.Kari?" She smiled down at him, "In the living room laying down on the couch. Why?" T.K. smiled widely as he ran inside the apartment, almost knocking Tai over. Tai looked up at his mom, "Shouldn't you have mentioned that Kari's a little sick?" Mrs.Ishida looked at Mrs.Kamiya with concern, "She's sick?" Mrs.Kamiya nodded, "She gets sick a lot." then she whispered in her friends ear, "Tai, played soccer with her about a week ago and we had to bring her to the hospital. we don't know what's wrong." Matt and Tai ran in with the two mothers following along. Matt looked over to the couch where his brother was sitting; he had to rub his eyes a few times, because he swore he saw a pale-faced doll by his brother on the couch, but it was really a little girl. Mrs.Kamiya went over to the couch and picked the little girl up, "Hello sweetie, are you feeling better yet?" The little girl looked down at T.K., then nodded a little, "Yes mommy, I feel a little better." her voice sounded small and weak when she spoke. T.K. smiled up at him mom, "Mommy, I really like my new friend, can he come here everyday?" Mrs.Ishida laughed, "Only if you ask Mrs.Kamiya very nicely." T.K. turned to Mrs.Kamiya, but before he could say anything, little Kari looked to her mom, "Mommy. I don't feel so good again." Mrs.Kamiya looked worriedly at her daughter, "I think. we're going to go to the hospital again." T.K. looked at Mrs.Kamiya with a sad face, "Can I come with you?" Matt looked over at his brother, "Huh?" T.K. ignored him and looked at Mrs.Kamiya again, "Can I please come with you?" Mrs.Kamiya looked at her best friend, then gave a quick nod, "Yes. T.K., you can come with us." T.K. smiled as they left with Kari to bring her to the hospital.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
T.K. woke back up in a pure white room in what felt like a hospital bed, and wearing an air mask. Hmm. must've just been a dream. He thought as he closed his eyes again. "If you think I was a dream, you must be crazy." He opened his eyes back up quickly, only to meet with a familiar pair of reddish-brown eyes. Standing up straight again, Kari smiled down at him, "I see you're feeling better. I'm not surprised you passed out, I don't blame you." "Wait. a minute. how did you know what I was thinking?" T.K. said, dumbfounded, at his friend. Kari giggled with a smile, "Don't worry about it."  
  
**Oye, finally done with chapter 9. my fingers hurt. ;____; Anyway, R&R. FINE! FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!! =P Nyah! Nyah! Neener, neener, neener!** 


End file.
